


Nie ty, ale dziewczyna taka jak ty

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Multi, tłumaczenie za zgodą, zamiana płci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Prompt: Tony zostaje zamieniony w dziewczynę, Steve’owi podoba się ten nowy Tony, następuje seks i związek. I nagle! Tony znowu jest facetem. Czy Steve nadal będzie go kochał/pieprzył?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie ty, ale dziewczyna taka jak ty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not You, But A Girl Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189438) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/).

I  
  
Tony siedział na kolanie Thora i szeptał mu coś do ucha; Thor miał poważną minę, ale w jego oczach czaił się błysk zabawy, a dłoń jakby od niechcenia trzymał na jego nagim kolanie. Steve pomyślał, że ta spódniczka jest o wiele za krótka, i spojrzał wyżej. Zaskakująco, Tony wybrał skromny dekolt i delikatny makijaż; był niepokojąco atrakcyjną kobietą z namiętnymi oczami i oszczędnymi, uwodzicielskimi ruchami. Z tłumu wyłoniła się Wanda i chwyciła Tony’ego za rękę; zaśmiał się i pozwolił, aby zaciągnęła go na parkiet, mimo że chwiał się nieco na szpilkach. Wrócą za dwadzieścia minut, żeby schować się przy Thorze przed mężczyznami, których z pewnością przyciągną. Pietro starał się odciągnąć tłumy od siostry, ale mięśnie Thora okazały się bardziej skutecznym środkiem odstraszającym.  
  
Thor zauważył, że Steve się im przygląda i wyszczerzył się; Steve niezręcznie odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
  
— Rozluźnij się — zawołał Thor ponad tłumem. — Mówią, że to z czasem przejdzie.  
  
— Tak, ale w międzyczasie w ile kłopotów zdąży się wplątać? — zapytał zrzędliwie. — W poprzednim klubie przez tę dwójkę prawie skończyło się bijatyką.  
  
— Prawda — przyznał Thor. — Ale jeśli tylko takie kłopoty przysporzy nam plan Lokiego, to możemy uznać, że mamy szczęście.  
  
— Nie wygląda mi to na szczególnie dobry plan — powiedział zirytowany Steve, na co Thor wyszczerzył się.  
  
— Podejrzewam, że Tony Stark nie był jego celem; a tak naprawdę wybrał mniej… elastyczny cel na swoje zaklęcie. — Steve otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Thor zaśmiał się. — Więc uważam, że możemy być wdzięczni za taki rozwój wydarzeń — dodał pocieszająco. — Przyniosę ci kolejne piwo, Kapitanie. — Wstał i zaczął przedzierać się w stronę baru.  
  
Steve był w trakcie pełnego przerażenia rozważania, że to on mógł zostać zamieniony przez Lokiego w kobietę, kiedy Tony wypadł z tłumu. Steve skoczył na nogi, a Tony zaczął rozglądać się za Thorem i, kiedy go nie znalazł, doskoczył do Steve’a, wybierając go jako drugą opcję. Steve złapał go w pasie i przytrzymał; Tony oparł policzek o ramię Steve’a i zatrzepotał długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Steve spojrzał na niego wilkiem. Jego szminka była rozmazana; ostrożnie wytarł smugę kciukiem i uniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który przyszedł za Tonym z parkietu. Przez długą chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem nieznajomy powoli się wycofał, znikając w tłumie. Tony zachichotał, cicho i namiętnie, i złapał koszulę Steve’a, kiedy ten chciał się odsunąć.  
  
— Hej, Steve — wymamrotał mu do ucha. — Thor ma koleżankę. Znalazł sobie Walkirię.  
  
— No i? — Steve luźno złapał Tony’ego za smukły nadgarstek, ale Tony splótł ze sobą ich palce. Steve mógłby się łatwo wydostać z tego uchwytu, ale… Tony był kobietą. Tak jakby.  
  
— I to znaczy, że nie prześpi się ze mną — odpowiedział uroczo sensownie Tony. Steve spojrzał na niego, wstrząśnięty. — No weź. Muszę wypróbować to ciało. Nie mogę zabrać nikogo do domu, bo moja zmiana w kobietę ma być tajemnicą. Więc musi to być ktoś, kto już wie. Thor odmawia, Pietro jest szalony i… szalony, Hawkeye jest… też szalony, Hank jest… cóż, szalony. Zawsze zostaje Fury, ale, tak szczerze, to ze względu na to, ile się kłócimy, wolałbym nie dawać mu dostępu do moich wrażliwych miejsc.  
  
— Lepiej żebyś nie sugerował tego, o czym myślę, Stark — oznajmił Steve w ponurym przerażeniu, starając się uwolnić palce. Czuł perfumy Tony’ego, jego pot i alkohol w oddechu. Przyciśnięte do niego ciało Tony’ego sprawiało mu w sumie zbyt dużą przyjemność niż powinno.  
  
— Cóż… W takim razie mógłbym poderwać jednego z tych gości i iść z nim do niego?  
  
— Nie, nie mógłbyś — zabronił automatycznie Steve.  
  
— Pewnie, że mógłbym. Cały czas tak robię.  
  
— Nie, kiedy jesteś kobietą, to nie.  
  
— To po prostu seksistowskie, Steve. — Tony zarzucił ramię na kark Steve’a i przyciągnął go bliżej. — Skoro jestem kobietą, to dlaczego się ze mną nie prześpisz?  
  
— Bo… bo się puszczasz — odpowiedział Steve, zmuszając się do powiedzenia tego na głos. To nie tak, że Tony nie zna poglądu Steve’a na jego swobodę seksualną.  
  
— Steve, w tym ciele jestem dziewicą. — Tony zaśmiał się na widok jego zatrwożonej miny. — Zrobili pełne badania medyczne; vigro intacta.  
  
— Naprawdę nie o to chodzi — oznajmił Steve. Złapał Tony’ego w talii i odsunął go od siebie. — Nie jestem zainteresowany przygodnym seksem.  
  
— Więc wybiorę jakiegoś faceta stąd — oświadczył Tony i wzruszył ramionami, a kiedy chciał odejść, Steve zacisnął uścisk na jego talii. — No weź, Steve, albo zrób to sam, albo daj mi znaleźć kogoś, kto to zrobi.  
  
— Żadnego puszczania się, póki nie wrócisz do normalności — zdecydował stanowczo Steve. — I przestań… świecić udami.   
  
Tony długo mu się przyglądał, aż w końcu się uśmiechnął.  
  
— Umowa stoi — powiedział i dotrzymał słowa; zachowywał się grzecznie przez resztę wieczoru, zaciągnąwszy Wandę do kąta, gdzie chichotali razem jak… jak dziewczyny.  
  
II  
  
Kiedy tylko wrócili, Tony nalał sobie kolejnego drinka; był nieco blady pod makijażem. Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Naprawdę nie możesz przestać, póki się nie odmienisz?  
  
— Steve, to wyjątkowa okazja — powiedział Tony z udawaną powagą. — Będę pionierem w doświadczeniach seksualnych. Czy też będę, jeśli się zdecydujesz. Wiesz, co robisz, prawda? — Zaśmiał się na minę Steve’a i chwiejnym krokiem zaczął iść w kierunku sypialni. — Boże, te buty są okropne. — Potknął się obcasem o dywan i zamachał rękoma; już prawie odzyskał równowagę, ale zanim mu się to udało, Steve zgrabnie wziął go na ręce. Z satysfakcją zobaczył, jak Tony wytrzeszcza na niego oczy, a dopiero potem uśmiecha się chytrze.  
  
— Bardzo jak w “Przeminęło z wiatrem”. Tak to robili w latach czterdziestych?  
  
— Ja tak to robię — odpowiedział Steve i przysunął swoje wargi do Tony’ego, całując go mocno; wiedział, że Tony wyśmiewałby się z czułości. Ale Tony jęknął i przylgnął do niego jak bohaterka romansów, a kiedy wylądowali w łóżku, Steve niemal zapomniał, że kobieta w jego ramionach wczoraj była mężczyzną. Tony zacisnął pięści na włosach Steve’a i nie przestawał go całować, a Steve zaprzestał prób uwolnienia się i ułożył między jego nogami. Kiedy przesunął ręce w górę gładkich ud, natrafił dłońmi na jedwab; z jakiegoś powodu nie spodziewał się, że Tony będzie miał damską bieliznę. Przesunął się niezręcznie, rozpiął spodnie i przycisnął swojego penisa do jedwabiu, czując wilgoć Tony’ego przez materiał. Tony w końcu przerwał pocałunek i entuzjastycznie wypchnął biodra, jęcząc bezwstydnie.  
  
— Steve, Boże, to takie dobre. — Tony ostrożnie poruszył biodrami, zrobił mały ruch, ale wydał z siebie wysoki, wręcz zaskoczony dźwięk. Steve wykorzystał to i podciągnął jego sukienkę w górę i przez głowę, a Tony wyciągnął z niej ramiona i odrzucił ją na podłogę, upadając na łóżko z jękiem, kiedy Steve chwycił jego sutek między wargi. Tony porządnie hałasował, kiedy Steve ssał i podgryzał, a drugi sutek szczypał ręką, zmniejszając ucisk póki Tony nie przeklinał go, i znowu zaczynał mocniej. Tony gorączkowo naciskał na niego, poruszając biodrami. Steve czuł, jak Tony robi się coraz bardziej mokry, aż wygiął plecy i krzyknął, zaczynając drżeć. Po dłuższej chwili odepchnął Steve’a od swoich piersi. — Ała — rzucił na wydechu. Steve oparł głowę na mostku Tony’ego i starał się nie być zbyt zadowolony z siebie, kiedy Tony łapał oddech. Po paru minutach Tony pociągnął go za włosy. — Jestem pewny, że zgodziłeś się mnie przelecieć — rzucił z dezaprobatą, ale Steve nie kłopotał się z odpowiedzią; po prostu przesunął twarz wzdłuż brzucha Tony’ego w dół i zaczął drażnić go ustami przez majtki. — Chryste — powiedział Tony z drżeniem w głosie.  
  
III  
  
Nigdy w życiu Steve nie uprawiał tyle seksu. Tony’ego nie dało się zaspokoić i cały czas go chciał; ale nie złamał umowy i nawet nie flirtował z innymi mężczyznami – albo kobietami, chociaż Steve mniej by się tym przejął. Nie flirtował też ze Steve’em publicznie i o ile na początku Steve był za to wdzięczny, to po tygodniu zaczęło go to irytować, bo niebieskie oczy Tony’ego omijały go, jakby nie jęczał nagi w jego ramionach pięć godzin temu. Dwanaście dni po przemianie Tony pokłócił się z Furym o coś głupiego. Fury nazwał go dziwką. Steve zwalił go z nóg jednym uderzeniem. Nikt mu nic nie powiedział, nawet sam Fury, kiedy go ocucili, ale był pewny, że wiedzieli, co się dzieje, i czuł się z tym dziwnie lepiej.  
  
Dnia dwudziestego trzeciego stał za Tonym, kiedy ten odpicowywał się przed lustrem, przymierzając kolczyki, które pewnie kosztowały tyle samo co naprawdę niezły samochód. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach, oparł czoło o jego kark i oddychał jego zapachem, nie myśląc o niczym, póki Tony nie odwrócił głowy po pocałunek.  
  
— Muszę ściąć włosy — oznajmił Tony.  
  
— Wyglądałbyś ładnie w długich — powiedział Steve, na co Tony zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Nie będę… — urwał. Potem westchnął. — Naprawdę, muszę mieć krótkie do zbroi. — Wyciągnął kolczyki i odłożył je. — Steve, odmienię się z powrotem w mężczyznę. — Steve nie odpowiedział. — Steve?  
  
— Wiem. — Steve pocałował jego kark. — Żałuję, że się odmienisz.  
  
— Tja. Cóż. — Chwila ciszy. — To ciało nie ma raka mózgu — powiedział w końcu Tony gorzkim głosem, a Steve owinął ramiona wokół jego talii i przytulił mocno.  
  
Tony odmienił się po dwudziestu siedmiu dniach. Od razu ściął włosy, ale z jakiegoś powodu małe dziurki w jego uszach nie zarosły. Steve nie pytał, czy rak mózgu powrócił. Tony patrzył na niego, jakby ledwo co byli przyjaciółmi – czyli tak, jak patrzył publicznie.  
  
IV  
  
Przez sześć dni Steve trzymał się z daleka, aż w końcu przyszedł. Tony był pijany, a w jego jacuzzi spała jakaś blondynka. Wyciągnął ją, owinął w koc i położył na kanapie, a potem zabrał Tony’ego do sypialni dla gości. Dotykali się niezgrabnie, nawet całowanie było obce i niezręczne. Tony robił loda tak samo fachowo jak zawsze, a Steve mógł zignorować drapanie zarostu na skórze, ale w momencie, kiedy owinął dłoń wokół erekcji Tony’ego, zamarł. Tony nie wydawał się szczególnie zaskoczony. Patrzył na Steve’a spod rzęs z cierpliwością pijaka.  
  
— Chcę — powiedział żałośnie Steve. Tony westchnął.  
  
— Chcę, żebyś chciał — odpowiedział Tony. Nie brzmiał na szczęśliwego. Pchnął Steve’a na plecy i usiadł na nim okrakiem, a Steve odruchowo chwycił go w biodrach; było całkowicie inaczej. Tony całował go niedbale i ocierał się o jego brzuch; Steve odpowiadał na te pocałunki i starał się o tym nie myśleć. Żałował, że nie jest tak pijany jak Tony.  
  
Kiedy Tony w końcu doszedł, było niemal w porządku; wydawał te same odgłosy, a kiedy Steve potarł nosem jego szyję, pachniał prawie właściwie. Ale nieważne, w jakiej pozycji się układali, Steve nie mógł znaleźć wygodnej pozycji i miejsca, gdzie mógłby położyć ręce. W końcu Tony położył się na brzuchu i schował twarz w przedramionach, a Steve owinął się wokół niego, z ręką na jego pasie i ustami przy karku.  
  
— Będzie lepiej — obiecał miękko Steve, a Tony westchnął.  
  
— Pewnie.  
  
— Będzie lepiej. Postaram się lepiej — nalegał Steve, a Tony kiwnął głową.  
  
— Pewnie — powtórzył i Steve zamilkł.


End file.
